


Being Human

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels do not mate like this.</p><p>Written for Kink Bingo on Dreamwidth.  Prompt was Wet & Messy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

Lucifer let Jo shove him against the wall. Her eyes were bright, hair a tangled mess, still riding an adrenaline high from her recent hunt. It made her just a little bit wild, hands frenetic and greedy as she tugged at his clothes, trying to find the skin beneath.

He loved her like this, nuzzling at her neck as he breathed her in. His tongue flicked out to taste the dried sweat of her skin, bone dust, salt, and Jo herself. Earthly scents. Ones that he'd once despised for they were only a reminder of what God had created to replace His angels.

Angels were made from the material of the universe. Light and Grace, unfettered as they soared through time and space. Humans had been made from the dirt of the Earth, bound to it in a way angels never could be. It was one of the reasons many angels called humans mud monkeys. But the humans didn't let that stop them from reaching out to the Heavens and pushing beyond their earthly constraints.

Jo finally succeeded in tugging his shirts off, making a pleased sound as her hands traveled over his skin. Lucifer shuddered under her touch, kissing her hard as he spun them around so her back was against the wall.

He slid a knee between her legs as he cupped her face, deepening the kiss until she was breathless and biting at his lips. Jo ground down on his thigh, rubbing herself against him, moaning soft into his mouth. He could smell her arousal, sharp and pungent, in the sweat forming on her skin.

Lucifer shifted away from her slightly, ignoring her protest. He slipped a hand between her legs cupping her through denim. The denim was already growing damp against his palm as he rubbed her through it, swallowing down the sounds she made as he kissed her.

It wasn't enough. He needed to feel her skin against his, soft and slick. Pulling away, he was the one to tug at her clothes, their hands tangling and bumping together as they sought to free each other. They tumbled onto the bed, Jo spread out naked beneath him.

He moved down her body, Jo watching him out of eyes wide with lust, mouth parted and blonde hair twisted around her face. Her legs parted to let him settle between them, a sigh escaping her as his mouth trailed down her belly and lower. The skin of her inner thighs was soft against his mouth as he pressed a line of kisses to one thigh then the other, feeling the shiver that ran through her.

He nosed through the wiry hair on her mound, breathing in the rich scent of her. Jo's legs shifted farther apart to give him better access as he parted the lips of her sex, already finding her wet. Jo moaned as he used his mouth and fingers on her. Her hips undulated against him, as she fisted her hands in the bedcovers.

Lucifer took his time as he pleasured her, making her gasp and writhe against him. He could and had spent hours just like this, losing himself in the taste and feel of her surrounding him. Jo's arousal coated her thighs and the sheet beneath her. He pushed her to the edge and backed off just before she came, Jo's protests and curses filling his ears

She was so wet from his attentions, his fingers easily sliding into her as her juices coated his face. Glancing up, he could see her head tossing on the pillows, her skin flushed and damp with sweat. Her nipples were hard peaks, pinched between her fingers as she pulled at them.

There was nothing angelic in this. Nothing of the coolness and purity of two angels coming together in light and Grace in the most intimate way possible. This was strictly in the realm of humans. In the blood coursing through their skin and the secretions their bodies made.

Lucifer had become intoxicated by the scent and taste of Jo lost in passion. In the sweat of her skin, the wetness seeping from her sex and the way he was surrounded by her smell. He sucked on her clit, fingers thrusting in hard, listening to her keening as she came, her thighs tightening around his head.

He surged up her body to kiss her hard, tongue thrusting into her mouth to let her taste herself on him. Jo opened her mouth, breathing hard as she twisted against him from her orgasm. Lucifer reached down to guide himself into her, sliding in slowly, relishing the way she stretched around him and the contractions of her climax still washing through her.

She was so wet and hot around him. Jo wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him on. Lucifer propped himself up on his elbows, needing to see her. Her pupils were blown wide open, hair sticking to her damp forehead.

Angels did not rut like this. The push of his body into Jo's. The heat building in his groin and the slick feel of being inside her. Angels merged their Graces together, a twining of energy with no physical vessel needed. It was nothing in comparison to this intimacy between him and Jo and how it overwhelmed him. Even with their Graces intertwined together, there was still a distance between angels. They never lost themselves as he was doing with Jo.

He thrust inside her over and over, his own groans echoing Jo's. Jo held his gaze, as he stroked her hair back from her face. The sound of their sweat slicked skin coming together filled his ears. Lucifer tried to keep his strokes slow and steady, wanting to draw out their pleasure much longer. Jo wouldn't let him, her legs tightening around him as she arched up into his every thrust.

Jo reached between them to finger her clit, gasping sharply as she came apart beneath him. Lucifer groaned, feeling her contract around him, pulling him over into his own climax. He spilled hot and wet inside her, shuddering as her arms held him against her.

Jo's hands stroked down his back, soothing him as he shivered in the aftermath of such pleasure. It still took him by surprise at times to feel such overwhelming joy in such a base act. As he softened, he slipped from her. Jo sighed as he curled around her, one hand slipping between her thighs to feel how wet she'd become, his seed and her juices coating her inner thighs. The sheets were soaked beneath them but Lucifer didn't bother to clean them up.

He tugged up the covers to keep the chill of the room from Jo, reveling in the feel of her against him and the scent of spent sex filling the room.


End file.
